


Nightgown Sexy Times Part Two: Electric Boogaloo

by edgarallanrose



Series: Season 13 Codas and Ficlets [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (There's only a little of this but it's there), 13x16, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Coda, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Feminization, First Kiss, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, PWP, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s13e16 Scoobynatural, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, The Sequel You've All Been Waiting For, Top Castiel, nightgowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: Nearly an hour ago Dean and Cas had been sitting in the Dean Cave (Fortress of Deanitude? Jury’s still out) finishing up their Swayze marathon. When the credits for Dirty Dancing started rolling Cas had looked him in the eye and muttered real low, almost a growl,“Put the nightgown on. I’ll come to your room in half an hour.”Episode Coda for 13x16: Scoobynatural, and follow-up for my fic "Some Are Born to Sweet Delight" (can be read as standalone)





	Nightgown Sexy Times Part Two: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all thought I was kidding about the title, didn't you? You only have yourselves to blame.  
> Unbeta'd, some spoilers. This can be read as a standalone, but the first part to this fic is ["Some Are Born to Sweet Delight"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152734). But otherwise all you really need to know is earlier Dean and Cas went to Walmart and bought nightgowns :))

Dean secured the final button at the top of his green satin night shirt. Why were girl-buttons on the wrong side? It made things needlessly complicated. Though he had belatedly realized that he could have just slipped the nightgown over his head instead of undoing all the buttons and putting it on like a shirt.

Who would have thought wearing ladies’ nightgowns would be such a process?

But the final effect was nice. Very nice. The hem of the dress just skirted the tops of his thighs. It was a little tight across his chest, but Dean sort of liked that. He glanced at himself in the mirror above his sink, turned slightly to see the back and frowned. His boxers were longer than the nightgown and were visible from the sides.

That was not a good look.

However, if there was ever an appropriate time to go commando, it was now. He shucked off his boxers and tossed them towards the laundry basket in the corner. He checked himself in the mirror.

Much better.

Dean sat down on the edge of his bed, tapped his fingers against his thighs before getting back up and pacing the room. He checked the time on his phone.

12:12

He frowned, putting the phone back down on his nightstand. Nearly an hour ago Dean and Cas had been sitting in the Dean Cave (Fortress of Deanitude? Jury’s still out) finishing up their Swayze marathon. When the credits for _Dirty Dancing_ started rolling Cas had looked him in the eye and muttered real low, almost a growl,

“Put the nightgown on. I’ll come to your room in half an hour.”

He then abruptly got up and left.

Dean didn’t really know what to expect. Sure, he and Cas had exchanged some quick and dirty hand jobs over the years. Cas even got on his knees and blew him once, finally taking one of Dean’s offhand “blow me” taunts seriously. They never talked about it after.

Guy friends did stuff like that, didn’t they? Right?

He trusted Cas. And Cas trusted him. And if it could never be anything else than occasional fumbling and maybe now some kinky stuff, then so be it.

Especially after being repeatedly blue-balled by Daphne Blake, Dean was in need of some release.

He checked his phone again. 12:14.

God, two minutes felt like an hour. Why was Cas taking so long? Was Sam still awake? Or was this all a sick joke and he wasn’t gonna show?

Dean started nervously pacing the room again. The swish and glide of the satin felt amazing over his ass, with the occasional brush over his cock. He could probably get hard just from that.

Finally, there was a knock.

“Dean, it’s me.”

Dean opened the door to find Cas had ditched his coat and jacket and was only wearing his shirt, tie, and slacks.

He was practically naked.

They both stared at each other. The air in the room was suddenly tinged with nerves even though they had been flirting all day.

“You look beautiful,” Cas finally said, quiet awe in his voice.

“Well, shucks, Cas. You really know how to make a girl blush.”

Cas smiled shyly and some of the tension diffused. Dean reached out for Cas’ hands and placed them on his waist, inviting him to touch. Cas pulled Dean close and let his hands slide over the front of the garment, pausing briefly to rub over his nipples, then up over his shoulders and around his back. Dean rested his head on Cas’ shoulder, his hands gripping the side of Cas’ shirt, not sure what to do with himself. Cas’ hands glided over his ass to his thighs, then grazed underneath so he could feel Dean wasn’t wearing any underwear. A shiver went down Dean’s spine.

“Can I kiss you?” Cas asked.

Dean pulled back and gave Cas a sharp look. They had never kissed before.

“You want to?”

“Only if you want to.”

“Sure. I mean yes, uh, kiss me.”

Cas raised an eyebrow but carefully pressed his lips to Dean’s anyway and yeah, that was way better. His lips were full and soft, and his mouth was hot. One hand went completely up the back of his nightgown, grabbing his ass, while the other hand grabbed Dean’s waist to pull their hips flush together. The friction of the satin rubbing against Dean’s cock made him gasp and Cas licked into his mouth.

Why hadn’t they done this before?

Cas pressed his thigh between Dean’s legs and Dean gratefully pushed his hips forward, knocking Cas against the wall behind him in the process, but Cas didn’t seem to mind.

Dean shamelessly rubbed himself against Cas’ leg, his hands pressed against the wall on either side of Cas’ head. The excitement and build up to this moment was finally getting to him. Cas had both hands on his ass under the nightgown now, urging him on as he bit and sucked at Dean’s neck.

“Bed,” Dean said.

Cas didn’t need to be told twice.

Dean backed up onto the bed, feeling a little silly trying to arrange himself on the bed so the nightgown wouldn’t bunch up. Cas kneeled at the edge of the bed, staring at Dean and his exposed legs as he loosened his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. Dean, following his cue, started to unbutton the night shirt.

“No,” Cas said, “leave it on.”

_Fuck._

Dean surged forward, taking Cas’ jaw in his hands as he kissed him again and again. He pushed Cas’ hands away and finished taking off his shirt. Cas sighed and ran his fingernails across Dean’s scalp, tugging at the hair in the back. Dean was just starting to think he’d be happy if they spent the whole night kissing when his hand brushed against the erection tenting Cas’ pants as he tried to remove his belt.

“Do you like me like this?” Dean asked, kissing down the side of Cas’ neck and now intentionally rubbing his hand over Cas’ clothed cock. Cas groaned in response. “Dressing up all pretty for you?”

“ _Very_ pretty,” Cas insisted.

Dean somehow found the grace to blush even as he shoved his hand down the front of Cas’ pants.

“Maybe we could play house sometime,” Dean mused as Cas shimmied out of the rest of his clothes, cursing when he realized he still had his shoes on.

“House?” he asked, trying to reach behind him and grab at his foot.

“Let me,” Dean said.

Dean guided Cas so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, naked except for the pants pooled around his ankles, trapped above his shoes. Dean slid off the bed and kneeled on the floor in front of his feet. Cas’ cock was fully hard. He ran a hand over himself as he watched Dean remove his shoes.

He knew Dean was staring.

“You’ve been working so hard all day, sweetheart,” Dean said, softening his voice and staring up at Cas with what he hoped were large doe eyes, “you should let me take care of you.”

“Oh,” Cas said with a nod and a hard swallow. “I see. House. Like a married couple.”

“Husband and wife,” Dean corrected, finally tugging the pants off and sitting up on his knees. He took Cas’ cock in his hand and licked his lips to make his intentions clear. Cas frowned, not paying attention.

“You want to be my wife?”

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned down to take Cas in his mouth. They could talk about this later. That is, if they _ever_ talked about this.

“Oh, fuck.”

Dean pulled off just to smile, running his hand up and down Cas’ shaft to get it nice and wet. For some reason hearing Cas curse was always hilarious.

He got back to work, bobbing his head up and down in Cas’ lap and trying to take a little more length each time. Cas tentatively placed a hand on the back of his head, which only egged him on, alternating swirling his tongue and sucking. Cas moaned above him, and Dean looked up through his lashes.

“Dean,” Cas groaned, like eye contact alone was going to push him over the edge. “Stop. Not yet.”

Dean pulled off with a wet _pop_ , grinning like an idiot.

“That good, huh?”

“Don’t get cocky.” Dean opened his mouth to speak and Cas cut him off. “And don’t make a joke about my use of the word cocky.”

“You’re no fun.”

“No, I’m a terrible bore,” Cas asked, swatting Dean’s ass as he helped pull him back up onto the bed. “You knew that going into this.”

“Oh, hell, Cas,” Dean said, situating himself on all fours, “do that again.”

Cas went one step further and pushed up the nightgown to the middle of his back, rubbing his hand over his ass before spanking him. _God_ , Dean must’ve built up some good karma in a past life to get this lucky.

“Again.”

_Swat._

“Again!”

_Swat._

“Do you know how you look like this?” Cas asked, leaning over him so Dean could feel his body against the back of his thighs. Cas reached between Dean’s legs to stroke his cock and Dean pressed his ass back. Cas spanked him again. “I said, do you know how you look?”

Dean shook his head and bit back a whimper, his mostly neglected dick throbbing in Cas’ hand.

“You’re gorgeous,” Cas said, kissing the back of his neck. “Stunning. Strong. One of the most fearsome warriors I’ve ever met with the most beautiful soul. Dean, I –”

“I want you to fuck me,” Dean blurted out, more afraid of whatever heartfelt statement Cas might make next than asking for what he really wanted.

“Oh.”

Dean couldn’t see Cas’ face from his position, but he could practically hear the quizzical head-tilt that accompanied his words.

“Okay, then,” Cas continued. “You mean intercourse?”

“Yes, but if you ever say that word to me again you will be eternally banned from this bed.”

“That’s what it’s called, Dean.”

“It’s a mood killer, Cas.”

“Do you want me to pound you in the ass? Is that what you want to hear?”

Dean hesitated before answering meekly, “…yes.”

“Very well, then,” Cas said, pushing Dean down into the mattress by his neck so his ass was high in the air. The nightgown fell around his shoulders and cold air hit his exposed back and stomach. “Tell me where your lubricant is, and I will pound you in the ass.”

Dean told him about the box under his bed and Cas instructed him to stay put as he left the bed. As if Dean could even think of moving at this point. His whole body was pulled taut as a bowstring, ass stinging, cock leaking. So, this is what it was like to have all your fantasies come true in one night. Huh.

“There are dildos in here,” Cas’ voice said from somewhere off to the right, sounding almost accusatory.

“That a crime?” Dean sighed. “No one ever wants to top me. Usually gotta take care of it myself.”

“Not tonight,” Cas murmured, behind him again. He pressed a cold, slick finger against Dean’s hole and Dean hissed. “Tonight, you’re mine. Isn’t that right, Dean?”

“Nngh,” Dean said, pressing his face into the mattress, half out of embarrassment and half out of pleasure.

“Dean,” Cas said, sliding the finger in, “isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” Dean breathed.

“Tell me.”

“I’m yours. I’m yours, Cas.”

Cas strategically moved his finger in and out, soon adding another, then another. His other hand slowly jacked Dean’s cock but would always pull away when Dean really started to pant and moan.

“Cas, I think you’re really trying to kill me.”

“You did ask for this.”

“You callin’ me a masochist?”

“Your word, not mine.”

At that Cas crooked his finger to hit Dean’s prostate and Dean made a particularly undignified whining sound.

“Let’s get to that pounding part you promised me, huh?”

“Bossy,” Cas grumbled, but Dean could tell he was smiling.

Cas did as he asked. Dean heard the crinkle of a condom wrapper that he must have also found in the box. Dean smiled into the mattress. So responsible, that angel. And then Cas was slowly but surely pushing inside, only to pull back and push in the rest of the way in one thrust.

All the air was punched out of Dean’s lungs.

Dean braced himself on his forearms as Cas thrusted in again and again. Dean felt tears prick his eyes and his mouth watered. It didn’t hurt, it was just, _sweet Jesus lord_ , it was a lot. Dean had to have been nineteen the last time he bottomed for an actual person. Well, the only other time. But Cas didn’t need to know that.

Possibly picking up on Dean’s racing thoughts, Cas quietly asked,

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Dean said, then wheezing a bit of laughter, “more than okay. Fuck, you feel good, Cas.”

“So do you,” Cas said, moving his hips experimentally, eliciting a moan from Dean. He gripped Dean’s hips in both hands. “Ready?”

Dean placed his hands up on the headboard, adjusting the position so he had a little more control over the angle.

“Born ready, sweetheart.”

And Cas fucking gave it to him. His hips met Dean’s ass with every thrust, Dean keeping up in rhythm with a steady stream of moans and shouts. The nightgown had fallen back down, and the layer of fabric felt like electricity on his sensitized skin, especially since it was covering the head of his erection.

“Yes, Cas, oh fuck yes,” Dean babbled, delirious. “Harder. I’m gonna… _fuck, Cas_!”

“Do you want to come?” Cas asked, somehow still speaking evenly.

“Please.”

Cas pulled Dean back so Dean was sitting on his lap, his back pressed to Cas’ chest. Cas reached around and grabbed Dean’s cock through the nightgown, rubbing it with the satin.

“Are you going to ruin the pretty new nightclothes I bought you?” Cas asked, his voice mock-stern. Cas had not technically bought the nightgown, but he was playing Dean’s game. Dean thought he might cry from the overload of physical and emotional stimulation. “Is this how you treat your gifts? Getting them all filthy?”

“I’m sorry,” Dean choked, even though he continued to rut into Cas’ hot fist, seated on Cas’ cock the whole time. “I’m sorry, so sorry.”

“You want me to buy you another, is that it? So you can look beautiful and dolled up for me every night of the week?”

“Yes. For you, wanna be good for you.”

“Come, Dean.”

Dean came wet and hot into the fabric, chest heaving and whole body shuddering. Cas rubbed his hands in soothing motions across Dean’s chest and he kissed the side of his face. He pulled out of him slowly and rolled them to lay on their sides.

“Did you…did you?” Dean couldn’t catch his breath, but Cas figured it out.

“Ah, no. I can finish myself later.”

“What? No. That ain’t fair.”

“I only wanted to take care of you –”

“I’ll feel better if you come inside me.”

Cas blinked, wide and owlish, as Dean rolled fully on his back and spread his legs. The nightgown, while a little sticky and damp, still spilled enticingly over his hips.

“Only if you’re sure,” Cas said, though he was already reaching for more lube.

Dean only bit his lip, nodded, and soon Cas was sliding home again, gentler this time.

The position itself was different, but it felt different in other ways too. The room was mostly quiet without the banging headboard and squeaking springs, just the sounds of their mingling breath and the occasional quiet gasp from Cas.

Dean’s mouth was parted in a silent _oh_. He couldn’t get hard again, but he relished the feeling of Cas, _Cas everywhere_ , above him, inside him, his sweat and naked skin, blue eyes and wild, dark hair. Dean reached his hands up into his hair, tousling it even more, and Cas’ eyes closed at the touch.

Then Cas stopped for minute, pulling out and tugging at the buttons of the nightshirt. Dean got the message and helped him, pulling it off his shoulders until he was completely naked.

Cas slid back in and pressed his whole body down on top of Dean, chest to chest, and kissed him as they fucked.

For all the shit they talked and all the things that would never be said, Dean could feel the truth now. This was never just going to be quick and dirty, kinky experimentation. They were it for each other. Cas looked him in the eyes with the same frightened expression Dean must have been wearing. Cas felt it too.

Dean was scared shitless.

Cas huffed out a quiet sob above him and then his hips stilled. Cas looked like he was in shock. A single tear trailed down his cheek.

“Sssshh, sshhh,” Dean whispered, collecting Cas in his arms and kissing the top of his head, “it’s alright, angel. I know.”

They held each other in the noiseless, humid room. The condom and the nightgown got tossed off the bed at some point and sheets were pulled over their hips. Cas’ head rested on Dean’s shoulder and Dean was halfway to drooling on his pillow when Cas said,

“You don’t have to be my wife, you know. For this.”

“I know.” Dean swallowed. “But it might be fun. For sometimes.”

“What I mean is, why can’t you be my husband who likes to wear nightgowns?”

Dean snorted into his pillow, and Cas shot him an expression like he did not understand what Dean found so funny. Dean kissed him on the nose.

“I guess you’re right,” Dean said. “But it was hot, right?”

“Very hot. You are always hot, though.”

“Well, thanks Cas.”

“You’re welcome.”

Neither of them could stop smiling. They snickered and kissed in the dark until Dean finally fell asleep, and Cas remained in a quiet semi-doze with him.

They could talk in the morning.

Now that they had this, they _would_ talk in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would care to know, [this](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B0734KFD36/ref=sspa_dk_detail_5?psc=1&pd_rd_i=B0734KFD36&pd_rd_wg=MCehO&pd_rd_r=NAXNRDMFFV8G65JBM25E&pd_rd_w=B0ibr) is the nightgown I imagined Dean in and I would kill for some fanart of it hahaha.
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to post this! I was havin A Week and, as you can see, I ended up with 3k of straight up porn so this kind of got away from me. But I really hope it was worth the wait! This is by far the porniest thing I've ever written so I would def love your feedback on it. Did they talk too much, not enough? Did you want more or less of some of the things they did? What would you like to see more of in the future, vis a vis my porn? lmao. 
> 
> Feel free to sound off in the comments, oorrr send me an ask (or just follow and be my friend) on [tumblr dot com](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you'd like to share this fic on tumblr, you may do so [here](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/172792683835/nightgown-sexy-times-part-two-electric-boogaloo).
> 
> PS (last thing, I'm sorry!) I have officially set up a ko-fi! If you enjoy my fics, please consider buying me a coffee (link is below through my tumblr). I will be writing a short ficlet (500-800 words) for the first five people to donate!! The details are on [this post](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/172426858335/buy-edgarallanrose-a-coffee) if you'd like to look into it or spread the word. By no means should you feel obligated to do so, I am very thankful to all of my readers <33 Love you guys!


End file.
